Meddling
by ViolinFire14
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has loved Albus for many years, and he her. Only, they both can't see that they love each other. Will it take some meddling to reveal one another's love?


**A/N: **_Hey guys. This is my first Harry Potter fic! It was inspired by the fic 'Obvious', by 03hermione1992. I hope that it isn't too similar. I apologise if it is. Well, i hope you all enjoy it :)_

* * *

It was finally summer break. Most of the students had gone home to their families for the summer. It had been a tough year for the Professors. So it was nice to finally have a break. But that didn't mean that there weren't essays to mark.

Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, was sitting at her oak desk, in her sun-lit office marking essays. Again. Scrolls and parchments were scattered across her desk. Her quill in her hand as she corrected essays. It was silent. The only sounds you could hear was the sound of her breath, the quill scratching across paper, and the occasional voice dancing past the old office door.

_I wonder what Albus is up to_, she suddenly wondered.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, the great Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood at one of the grand windows, staring out at the school grounds. The sun was shining. The trees were swaying gently as the breeze gently brushed them. His breath decorated the window.

He was lost in thought. He was thinking about Minerva. _She has been working so hard lately. She never takes a break. Perhaps I could do something. Maybe invite her for tea and biscuits later._

With that thought in mind, he quickly went to his office and wrote a note to Professor McGonagall.

He went to the owlry and attatched it to one of the grand owls.

He watched as the owl took flight to deliver his invite. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Oh. Come on Filius! They are definitely in love!" Stated Pomona.

"And?"

"And. We have to do something!" Pomona exclaimed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Why don't we just...you know. Oh! I know. I'll just go tell Albus myself!"

"I don't think that's a very good idea. Perhaps we shouldn't get involved..." Filius said, uncertain.

"Oh come on! In fact. I'll just go right now."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall looked up at the sound of an owl entering her office.

That's odd. Who could this be from? She thought.

_**Minerva took the note attatched to the owl and the owl exited her office.**_

_**Dear Minerva,**_

_**I was wondering if you would like to join me for some tea and biscuits for a while. Or perhaps a game of chess? Come along whenever you are free, my dear.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_  
_**AD.**_

Minerva quickly folded the note away and stood up to leave the room. She headed straight to Albus' office. She walked through the silent corridors of the school, walking up grand stairs here and there.

When she arrived, she whispered the password to the gargoyle guarding the door. It opened and she entered the lit-up room.

* * *

Pomona rushed to Dumbledore's office, filled with excitement. Soon, she reached the door to his office, told the password to the grey gargoyle and entered. However, what she didn't realise, was that Minerva was on her way to as well.

* * *

As Minerva looked for any signs of Albus, she heard a few voices emanating from his office. She walked towards these voices and came to see Pomona standing in front of Albus.

"Albus. I have great news."

"What is it, Pomona?" He asked.

"Minerva is in love with you, Sir," she said happily.

At that, Minerva froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart began to pound against her chest. Her face turned a deep red.

Pomona suddenly turned to see Minerva standing there.

"Speak of the devil. I'll just leave you two love birds alone," she said gleefully.

Pomona left the office, leaving two stunned professors behind. Minerva had loved Albus for so long. _How could Pomona possibly know_? She asked herself.

For a few moments, the two just stayed there, staring at each other with shock, until Minerva bolted out of the office. She ran down the stairs, with Albus shouting her name in the far distance. Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes, which blurred her vision as she kept running throughout the school. She wasn't sure as to where she was going. She just knew she had to get out of there.

The fresh, cool air was the first thing that hit her salty tear-covered face, which told her that she was outside. She continued into the forest, with fallen twigs crunching under her feet. The trees were looming and surrounding her from every direction, as she rushed to get away.

She needed time to clear her mind. To think. To figure out what to do next.

She came to a small clearing in the forest and saw a giant log. She went to sit on it. Unaware of Albus' presence.

* * *

Albus had run after Minerva. He tried calling her name. But she wouldn't respond.

He came to a halt when she stopped and went over to her once he caught his breath.

"Minerva?" No response.

"Minerva, are you ok?" Silence greeted him once again.

"Would you like to be alone?" There was a hint of pain in his voice. She only shook her head. It made Albus feel a little better. However, her reaction indicated that she did, indeed love him. It only felt right to confess to her that he loved her too.

He went to sit beside her on the old, wooden log. He lifted her face and turned it so she could look at him.

"Minerva. Is it true that you are in love with me?" He asked. She merely nodded in confirmation. She looked away briefly.

"Minerva, I'm in love with you too. And I have been for quite a long time. I should have told you before. I'm sorry I didn't."

_Did I hear that correctly?_ She asked herself. _He. He loves me too?_ Her eyes filled with hope.

"You are?"

"Yes, Minerva."

"I should have have said something too. I was just too afraid, in case you didn't love me back. I'm sorry, Albus."

"There's no need to apologise, my dear." He said quietly. "You were embarrassed. I don't blame you for that."

She was about to say something else, when Albus cut her off with a gentle kiss to her lips. Years of love and passion flowed into the kiss, getting more heated as they continued. Albus held her close, as Minerva ran her tongue along his bottom lip. His lips parted slightly, which deepened the kiss. They had both been dreaming of this for several years! Reluctantly, they broke the kiss, both out of breath.

Albus lowered his lips and began to place gentle kisses along her collarbone, nipping slightly here and there. He then kissed his way up her neck and kissed behind her earlobe, nibbling it lightly, which made her shiver a little.

"Albus. Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private?"

"Of course, my dear. Come now. I have an idea of where we could go," he whispered in her ear, seductively.

He took her hand and led her back to the castle.

_**The End**_


End file.
